


Испытание благословением

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Такеда и Джеки решили пожениться. И если Бриггс пообещала, что с отцом, мечтающим о внуках, проблем не будет, то Такеде ещё предстоит объясниться со Скорпией.
Kudos: 3





	Испытание благословением

По старой и многим известной традиции, возлюбленным, которые приняли решение скрепить свой союз священными узами, необходимо получить благословение родителей, дабы брак гарантированно был прочным и счастливым. Джеки совсем не переживала по этому поводу — её строгий отец давно мечтал о внуках, а потому ни за что не пошёл бы против счастья единственной и любимой дочери. А вот ситуация Такеды требовала более деликатного и особого подхода. Родного отца Такахаши видел крайне редко, поэтому благословение мог получить только от одного человека — своей «приёмной матери», Скорпии.

Такеда подошёл к ней заранее, за пару часов до запланированной тренировки. В это время Хасаши предпочитала медитировать и, вероятно, была наиболее благосклонна и сговорчива.

— Мастер? — шёпотом обратился к ней Такахаши, присаживаясь рядом и стараясь не издавать лишних шумов. В светлой и полупустой комнате царила умиротворяющая атмосфера, которую Такеда никогда не посмел бы нарушить, если бы разговор не имел для него большой важности. И всё же парень чувствовал себя неловко. Теперь ему предстоит доказать, что он отвлёк учителя не по пустякам, в противном случае не видать ему свадьбы ещё лет пять как минимум.

Скорпия вздохнула с мимолётным раздражением, но глаз не открыла и терпеливо ждала, когда ученик сам заговорит о том, зачем пришёл. Естественно, она обо всём уже знала — потому что сердце матери, даже приёмной, всё чувствует наперёд, и что-либо скрыть от него сложно — и с самого начала определилась с ответом.

Они просидели в абсолютной тишине несколько минут. Такеда не мог подобрать слов, и каждый раз, собираясь что-то сказать и уже открыв рот, в последний момент одёргивал себя и в смущении опускал голову. Оказывается, сообщить простое «я женюсь» невероятно трудно — значительно труднее, чем сделать тысячу отжиманий, отработать удары на двухстах манекенах или сразиться в тренировочном бою с пятью старшими мастерами одновременно. Потому что неизвестность всегда пугает.

— Вообще-то я не одобряю близкие отношения с теми, кто плохо знаком с культурой Ширай Рю, — наконец произнесла Скорпия, повернувшись к ученику и с наигранной строгостью на него посмотрев. Такеда встрепенулся и покраснел. Он предполагал, что Хасаши догадается о цели его визита, и разговор с ней станет своеобразным испытанием, а потому в течение недели тщательно продумывал свои аргументы, каждый из которых тут же был забыт при встрече с суровым взглядом Скорпии.

Хорошо, что помимо бесполезных аргументов Такахаши имел и «запасной план», так удачно и идеально вписавшийся в то русло, в которое Хасаши перевела несостоявшуюся беседу.

— Но мастер Куай Лиэнг тоже плохо знаком с нашей культурой, — с лукавой улыбкой отозвался Такеда и, заметив, как Скорпия в изумлении округлила глаза, продолжил уже более решительно, — однако это не мешает ему периодически здесь с Вами…

Хасаши моментально вскочила на ноги, не позволив ему договорить. Она пыталась сохранить равнодушное выражение на лице, но подозрительно порозовевшие щёки мигом её выдали. Такеда едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Могучая Скорпия как девчонка засмущалась при упоминании возлюбленного, «тайные» отношения с которым были известны всем даже за пределами клана.

— А тебе не кажется, что ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы со мной спорить, к тому же используя какие-то дурацкие намёки?

Такеда пожал плечами, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись — той самой наивной и доброй улыбкой, из-за которой Хасаши никогда не могла долго злиться на своего ученика. Хоть она и ворчала на него после этого, а также установила двойные нормативы для тренировки (чтоб неповадно было), но сразу дала понять, что примет любой выбор, если Такеда пообещает, что его глаза и дальше будут светиться от счастья, и во взгляде его жены Хасаши всегда будет видеть то же самое. Это и стало благословением от требовательной, но очень заботливой и вечно переживающей мамы-Скорпии.

Закончив тренировку и с улыбкой наблюдая за запыхавшимся и изнурённым учеником, который едва стоял на ногах, но мужественно и вполне по-взрослому выдержал все задания до единого, ни разу не пожаловавшись, Хасаши мягко произнесла:

— Загляните как-нибудь с Джеки ко мне вечерком на чай. Посидим вместе по-семейному, пообщаемся. И не вздумай отказываться! Теперь она должна привыкать к нашим традициям, как будущая Ширай Рю.

И Такеда крепко её обнял.


End file.
